You're the One
by stephhgee
Summary: Kurt thinks he and Blaine belong together, so he decides to let it be know... At Blaine and Santana's wedding. Will this be the end of one relationship, and the beginning of a new one? For santana12226


"If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed in holy matrimony, speak now, or forev-"

Kurt jumped up from his seat and yelled, "I object!"

Everyone in the chapel looked at him incredulously. Santana looked ready to kill if Kurt kept talking. This is her day, and she isn't going to let anybody (no matter how much she loves them) ruin it for her.

Kurt stepped out into the aisle, evading the looks of Santana and Blaine's family members, and old glee club friends alike. He started walking towards the altar. "Blaine, you don't belong with her. You and I are meant to be together. Stop this insanity and be with me."

_This is ridiculous,_ Santana thought. "Look Lady Hummel, Blaine and I are getting married. We are in love, okay? It's been twelve years. You always trying to convince him that he's gay and the two of you are his soul mate got pathetic long ago." She shook her head and turned her attention back to the priest.

"The only thing that's pathetic here is you Santana. You're his beard. You always have been. I'm just trying to help you out because you and I are friends. One day, Blaine is going to wake up and admit to himself that he is gay, and you are going to be heart broken. I don't want that for you. Do you want that for yourself?" Kurt was surprised to find himself being pushed behind Finn. "Finn, I'm fine. She won't do anything to me."

Santana made a run for Kurt, holding her hands out. When Finn caught her and lifted her off the ground, she started kicking and screaming. "Get this through your fucking delusional mind, okay princess? Blaine is marrying me! He loves me! You are nothing to him!

"For so long, I've put up with your incessant whining and bitching about how much you wanted him, while knowing that we were together. Enough is enough Kurt. He and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together, and there is not a goddamn thing you can do about it Kurt! Just leave us alone already! Put me down Finn!"

Finn put her down, making sure to put more distance between her and Kurt. "Look Santana, he doesn't mean anything by it. This is supposed to be the best day of yours and Blaine's lives. I don't want to mess it up for the both of you anymore. I'll take Kurt home."

Santana's features softened at the mention of Blaine. She looked back at her groom and smiled. "It's okay Finn," she faced him again. "I want you to be here. You're family. Blaine and I want you here. Not to mention that my maid of honor would never forgive you for leaving." She motioned for the security guards in the back of the chapel to retrieve Kurt. "That's why we have these lovely guards here."

"You can't do this to me," Kurt yelled as he was being dragged out.

Santana ignored his comment, hugged Finn, guided him back to his seat, and returned to her spot at the altar. "Now, where were we?"

Blaine smiled at her. "I believe we were getting to the vows."

"Not quite yet," the priest said.

"I will go first."

The priest threw his hands up in defeat.

He took Santana's hands into his own, and looked into her eyes. "Santana Diabla Lopez, you are the love of my life. I have known you for most of my life, and you have always been the best friend I could have ever asked for. You are always there for me, and you always know exactly what I need. I have loved you for so long, and I am incredibly and eternally grateful that you have agreed to marry me. Every day with you is better than the last. It excites me to know that you and I will have a life time full of better and brighter days."

Blaine dropped her hands and turned to his best man. He took the two gold bands that he supplied. He slipped the smaller one onto Santana's ring finger to lay with her engagement ring.

Santana used a hand to wipe tears from her eyes. "I had this big speech all planned out, and now I can't remember it. I will say this though. Blaine Devon Anderson, you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and I love you, so much." She took the ring that Blaine held out to her and placed it on his ring finger.

"Do you Santana Diabla Lopez take Blaine De-"

"I do," Santana smiled.

"D-"

"I definitely do," Blaine stated.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Blaine engulfed Santana in his arms and kissed her. He vaguely heard the cheers of their family and friends in the background, too caught up in the woman he loved. When he moved back from her, he could see the happiness in her eyes. "I love you so much," Blaine told her. "Mrs. Anderson."


End file.
